It's a wedding
by jurassicamber
Summary: The VK's are trapped on a ship where Ruth has plans on marrying Jay. How will they survive?
1. Stealing and selling

A year later, the VK's were the most evil kids on the Isle. At 11 years old, they all had a specialty that made them bad to the bone. Mal spray painted, Jay stole, Carlos would do his tricks to disturb people and Evie would flirt with people to get what she wanted. With their special tricks, they had lots of fun causing trouble. Mal was finally able to get a bed to wake up in but she still had to share a room with Evie.

"Mal, wake up!" Evie shouted.

"Evie, what is wrong with you?" Mal fell out of her bed in shock.

"You know me, Mal. It's another wonderful day to cause mischief." Evie twirled around the room.

"Girls, are you awake?" Carlos knocked on the door.

"I am just not in the way I intended! You can come in!" Mal rubbed her head as Carlos and Jay entered.

"I don't know if this is a dream or Evie really is crazy." Carlos pinched himself. "Ow! Not a dream."

"Evie, calm down and help your friend up." Jay threw Evie onto her bed and went to help Mal up.

"I'm excited because if a get $500 we can buy a new hideout with new and better furniture." Evie squealed.

"No. Way. That would be amazing." Carlos high-fived Evie.

"We better steal better than the time we broke Ruths crown." Jay placed his hand in front of him.

"Don't remind us but having a new house will be cool." Mal placed her hand on top of Jays.

"It will be sad to leave this place. It's were we all became best friends but a new hideout does mean a new start." Carlos joined Mal and Jay and placed his hand on top of Mals.

"I'm so in." Evie joined in with the hand pile.

"Let's go cause some trouble." Mal said before they threw their hands in the air and howled like wolves. They slept in their clothes so they ran downstairs, Mal grabbed her bag and they headed out to the market.

"Look over there, a street performer. Easy target." Evie started walking over but Mal stopped her.

"He is terrible at his guitar so he's only going to have a small amount of money. Let's just go big and go for the most popular stall." Mal dragged Evie back to the group.

"I have a better idea. Me and Carlos will steal stuff from people and sell it. Soon, we'll be rich." Jay did the money gesture with his hand.

"That's brilliant, Jay. Go now." Mal shooed the boys away. "Let's wait here for them and then start making money." Half an hour later, they boys returned. "What took you so long?"

"Pick pocketing isn't easy. We've got a lot of stuff though." Jay dumped everything he hand in front of Mal and Evie.

"Jay is a great pick pocketer. I've learned a lot from him." Carlos dumped his stuff as well.

"Now we wait." Evie sat down and crossed her legs. They all joined her and sat in a line. Within and hour they had a line of people wanting the stealer junk. Once all the stuff was gone, they walked back to the hideout.

"Carlos, money keeper, how much do we have?" Mal locked the door.

"Let's see...$695!" Carlos cheered in victory.

"We have enough to buy that house. I say we go buy it now and the new furniture so we can have a party for us only." Evie unlocked the door.

"Come on, VK's. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal ran out of the room and her friends followed her. Jafar was part of a landlord company.

"Dad, hey, we want to buy a house." Jay bro hugged his Dad.

"Jay, did you steal today?" Jafar started getting excited.

"Yeah and then we sold it so we can buy a new house." Jay made Carlos hold out the money.

"There is a house for $300 and an extra $100 for the furniture." Jafar showed them pictures of the house.

"Four beds, a couch, chairs and a roof over our heads. This place will be paradise." Carlos busted Jafar.

"I can pay my Mom to sew us some new duvets and pillows." Evie was getting excited.

"Thats $400 then." Jay handed Jafar the money. "Your house will be ready for you in an hour and I will make sure no taxes will be included." Jafar said as the VK's ran out of the building cheering. Mal wasn't looking and someone pushed her down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mal shouted as she looked up and saw Uma, Harry, Gil and Ruth.

"Why did you run into me?" Uma stood on Mals foot.

"Get off me!" Mal tried moving Umas foot but it was stiff.

"Leave Mal alone. It was just a simple accident." Evie tried helping Mal up.

"Just let Mal go and we'll leave." Jay helped Evie get Mal to her feet.

"What were you celebrating for?" Uma asked with her arms crossed.

"Devils." Carlo said nervously. "Run!" And they darted for the hideout.

"Let's put out money box and the speakers in my bag. Carlos, you can carry your phone." Mal starting stuffing her bag with items.

"We still have the money from the first time we all stole money. That $995 was just from today. We are on a roll!" Carlos gave their money box to Evie who was humming Rotten To The Core.

"Loads of money, new and better house, baddest kids on the Isle? We really are chillin' like villains." Mal closed her bag.

"I've just realised we haven't done something in ages." Jay handed Evie her fashion book.

"Are you thinking of us performing Rotten To The Core because if you are, I'm with you." Mal started to smile as she remembered the first time they all performed Rotten To The Core.

"I miss the old days but I don't. Mal almost got executed, me, Carlos and Jay almost drowned and we almost got sucked into a whirlpool." Evie shook her head at those times.

"But it was the time that we all met, became friends, performed Rotten To The Core and defeated Umas 'pirate crew'." Carlos started doing their break down dance from Rotten To The Core.

"Save it for tonight because we're gonna party like we haven't partied in years." Jay stopped Carlos.

"Jay's right. Tonight's the night we party like it's our birthdays." Mal howled like a wolf.

"So you're moving house. Can we have this one?" Uma opened the doors.

"I forgot to lock the doors." Carlos groaned.

"No. You recently got a ship from Captain Hook so why would you want this?" Evie tried escorting Uma out of the building.

"Because... I don't have a good reason but you guys are so cool and I want to be with you!" Uma shouted over her shoulder.

"You're not good enough to be with us." Mal crossed her arms.

"No!" Uma threw Evie on the floor. "I will get you back for saying that, Mal! I'll have my revenge!" Uma stormed out of the room.

"Are you ok, Evie?" Jay helped her up.

"I'm fine. I just banged my head a little bit." Evie rubbed her head.

"Uma won't know where our new house is, Mal. She can't get to us." Carlos reassured Mal that they were safe.

"I'm not scared of her. I'm nit scared of Cruella De Vil so I'm not scared of anything." Mal grabbed her bag. "Is everyone ready?" 


	2. New house

"Dad, is the house ready?" The VK's ran into the landlord company.

"It is. Let me take you there." Jafar lead them to the house. Evie saw her Mom so she got $95 from Carlos and told all of them to wait for her.

"Mom, we need a favour." Evie waved the money at her Mom.

"What do you need?" The evil queen grabbed the money.

"We need new duvets to match us. Can you do that?" Evie asked her.

"Of course I can. I know your friends well, Evie." The evil queen walked away.

"Evie! Come on!" Mal called for her and they headed towards the house.

"There she is. Have fun, children." Jafar messed up his sons hair and they ran inside as Jafar walked away.

"This place is huge." Carlos went to explore the house. "There's no slide!"

"Does if have 4 bedrooms?" Mal went with Carlos to explore the house. "Yep. We each have a bedroom!"

"Let set it up for tonight. Carlos, do you want to come out with me to get some food?" Jay went to find Mal and Carlos. Evie was left alone but when she heard Jay shout.

"Ow! Carlos! You are so dead!" Jay started chasing Carlos around the house. Mal was chasing after Jay to restrain him. Evie stood back and watched them, laughing her head off.

"Jay! Stop! I'm not having Carlos's ghost haunting me at night!" Mal was getting closer to Jay.

"Carlos! Get here, you coward!" Jay grabbed Carlos and started wrestling with him.

"Evie! You could help!" Mal tried pulling Jay away from Carlos.

"Ugh, fine!" Evie walked over and the girls retrained Jay. Carlos was able to get up and catch his breath.

"I think me and Carlos should go get the food." Mal emptied her bag and dragged Carlos out of the house. Luckily the new house was near the market. Cruella greeted them loudly.

"Carlos! Mal! Hello, darlings!"

"Hi, Mom. We would like to get some food. Have you had new foods from Oregon?" Carlos picked up an orange.

"Yes I have. Take whatever you want." Cruella handed them a bag.

"We're alright, Ms De Vil. We'll put them in my bag." Mal grabbed 5 of each item and stuffed them in her bag.

"Have the signs helped you, Mom?" Carlos saw the sign him and his friends made for Cruella a year ago.

"I have got so many customers. I'm so grateful." Cruella stroked her sons cheek before Mal pulled him away.

"Hey, Mal. Was Cruella at her stall?" Evie asked.

"Heck yeah. She's got some new food so tonight should be awesome." Mal dumped the food on the table.

"It's 12:34 now so when should we have the party?" Carlos slumped down on the couch.

"8:00. Nighttime parties are the best in my opinion." Jay joined him.

"To past the time I'm going to spray paint the building." Mal packed her spray cans in her bag and she ran to the back of the house.

"Hey Jay, wanna wrestle again?" Carlos got up.

"Sure. Evie, you be the judge." Jay pushed Evie onto the couch and stood opposite to Carlos.

"There are only 2 rules! Don't kill the other person and don't break their bones! 3 rounds! 3, 2, 1, fight!" Evie signalled the beginning of the fight.

"Carlos, I'm sorry if I break you bones or accidentally kill you." Jay jumped at Carlos.

"Is biting and scratching allowed?" Carlos grabbed Jays arm.

"I don't see why not." Evie watched Jay scream in pain as Carlos bit him.

"Carlos!" Jay shouted and he finally pinned Carlos to the floor.

"Jay wins!" Evie shouted. "Round 2. 3, 2, 1, fight." Carlos didn't get a chance to stand up so she Jay went to pin him down, he kicked him in the stomach.

"Guys, stop fighting and hide." Evie ran over to the doors and locked them.

"What? Why?" Jay asked through the pain.

"Uma and her gang found our new house." Evie ran back to her friends. "Uma wants revenge. We have to hide."

"Hide in my bedroom." Carlos brought them to a small room with a window to the back.

"Wait, Mal's outside." Evie looked out of the window and saw Mal spray painting the wall. She loudly knocked on the window.

"Evie!" Mal shouted in happiness.

"Uma's here." Evie mouthed.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Mal shouted again. Uma appeared and the ordered her crew to restrain Mal. Evie, Jay and Carlos ran to the back but Uma held out her sword.

"If you take one more step closer, Mal dies." Uma pointed at Mal with her sword.

"Let Mal go, Uma." Jay held out his hand for Mal.

"No. Mal's mine." Uma snapped her fingers and Captain Hook, Gaston and the red Queen restrained Jay, Evie and Carlos.

"We're going to have a whale of a time." Uma laughed before the VK's blacked out.


	3. Kidnapped

When the VK's awoke, they were in a lair. Uma, Gil, Ruth and Harry had brought them to a ship in an abandoned market. When they tried standing up, they realised they were tied to the masts.

"Hello, sleepyheads. Had a nice nap?" Harry laughed as he and Uma approached them.

"Uma, you witch! Let us go!" Mal shouted.

"No. This payback, Mal. One year of torture is going into this day. Lately, Ruth has got a crush on someone who she wants to marry. Because I'm a good friend, I'm allowing her to marry her crush on our ship and you're all invited." Uma cut them loose one by one but handcuffed them and tied their feet together.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Jay asked.

"You, Jay. Ruth loves your hair, you clothes and you personality." Harry dragged Jay to the Umas cabin.

"Ruth loves Jay? Jay isn't marrying her and I don't think he wants to." Carlos tried breaking out of the rope around his legs.

"Shut up. I'm the maid of honour and Harry will be the best man." Uma showed them where the 'wedding' will take place. "The wedding will be in two days and you'll be staying in my cabin until then. Ruth! Gil! Help me with them!" Uma called for her friends and they dragged the rest to Umas cabin where Jay was wearing a suit. Uma cut the ropes and unlocked their handcuffs.

"Uma, Gil, we'll leave VK's and Ruth here for a while." Harry locked door as they excited.

"Ruth, why get married now?" Jay asked her.

"Because I'm in love with you, Jay. We can be married so we can be together forever." Ruth started walking towards him so Jay started walking backwards.

"After we're married, I'll just divorce you." Jay stomped on her foot.

"Ow! Sweetie, don't play hard to get and if you divorce me, you and your friends die. I can't wait for the wedding. That means I'll get to kiss you." Ruth blew him a kiss before she left. They heard her lock the door before they all screamed.

"I'm glad to get that out." Evie sat on the floor.

"Jay, you do look nice but out your original clothes back on." Carlos turned his back on Jay. Mal and Evie did the same.

"I'm dressed." They all sat in a circle. "What are we going to do? I'm not marrying Ruth."

"You won't, Jay. I'll find a way to get us out of here." Mal looked around the room.

"And I'm definitely not kissing her." Jay shivered.

"Jay, we are going to make sure that doesn't happen. None of us are going to marry anyone on this island."

"And I'm pretty sure after the wedding, me, Evie and Mal are dead." Carlos lied back on the floor.

"None of us are dying. Not to Shrimpy anyway. We are going to get out of this 'wedding' together. No villain is getting left behind. We can do this. Who's with me?" Mal placed her hand in the middle. She looked at her friends who were a bit nervous.

"Uma has nearly succeeded at killing us twice. She can do it again." Carlos looked tempted to put his hand in he middle.

"We're a team. We should be doing things together and I feel like we've lost it. I'm with Mal on this one." Evie placed her hand in the middle with Mals.

"We CAN beat them. We're the VK's." Carlos joined them. They all looked at Jay.

"I'm not losing you guys over a wedding." Jay joined them and they howled like wolves as they threw their hands in the air.

"And loosing isn't an option cause we're rotten." Everyone joined Mal to say "to the core." Ruth opened the door, locked it and sat on Jays lap.

"For our kids I'm thinking Rue for a girl and Jason for a boy." Ruth smiled.

"We're not having kids." Jay pushed her off his lap.

"Of course we are. It wouldn't be a fun marriage if we didn't." Ruth saw that Jay wasn't wearing his suit. "Keeping your suit clean for me, Jay-Jay? How sweet."

"No one calls me Jay-Jay. Nit even my friends and they're like siblings to me." Jay looked annoyed.

"Fine then, I'll call you Jasy-baby." Ruth left them. Jay looked at his friends who were holding back laughs.

"If you're going to laugh, just do it."

Evie, Mal and Carlos opened their mouths and they started laughing like hyenas. Jay was getting mad at them but he tried not to show it. Evie laughed so hard she ended up lying of the floor, trying to stop laughing. 5 minutes later, Mal and Carlos were lying on the floor with Evie. Jay watched them, wishing they would stop and they did.

"Are you guys done?" Jay rolled his eyes at them.

"Yeah, we're done. Can you help us up?" Mal stuck her hand out. Jay helped her up then Evie them Carlos.

"What were you laughing at?" Jay asked them.

"Ruths new nickname for you. Jasy-baby is the worst name ever!" 


	4. On the ship

It was morning, the VK's fell asleep on the floor, leant up against the wall. Evie's head was on Jays shoulder, Mal hands was in Evie's and her head was on Carlos's shoulder. Something woke them up surprisingly and they all banged their heads against the wall. They all realised how they slept and they stood up.

"Jason-baby, one more day 'til our wedding. Evie, Mal, come with me." Ruth grabbed Mal and Evie and dragged them out of the room.

"Are we still on the ship or is it a dream?" Mal rubbed her eyes.

"It's not a dream, we really are out in the water so no one can escape the wedding." Uma walked to them holding 2 dresses.

"Those dresses are a very light pink." Evie looked disgusted.

"Well these are the bridesmaids dresses. I wanted you too see them in the sunlight. When you go back to the cabin, try them on and give this suit to Carlos." Uma added the girls the dresses and gave a baby blue suit to Mal.

"Oh and I want Jasy-baby to wear this suit instead of the one in the cabin." Ruth gave Evie an ugly blue suit, they sulked back to the cabin and Ruth locked it.

"Ugh, what are those?" Carlos pulled a face at the clothes.

"The dresses are mine and Evies bridesmaid dresses. The light blue suit is your groomsman suit and the other one is Jays." Mal threw them on the floor.

"And if we're going to get out of here, we'll have to swim. They've sailed us to the middle of the ocean." Even slid down the wall.

"So this is it. I'm marrying Ruth. My life is slowly coming to an end." Jay started to cry.

"Jay, we are not allowing Ruth to marry you. Everyone search the room for any ways to get out of here." Mal ordered. Everyone started looking everywhere for clues. Evie went in the drawers and found a book lab,ed Diary.

"Guys, I found a diary." Evie sat down and starting reading. "Today was weird. Ruth told me that she fancied Jay and I was a little confused at first because Jay is cute but he didn't want to waste his time with girls." Evie looked shocked and looked at Jay.

"Uma thinks I'm hot? Who can blame her but that's messed up." Jay was disgusted.

Evie carried on reading. "I know that when people are in love they have a wedding so when I mentioned it to Ruth, she squealed. She immediately told me I was the maid of honour and it truly was an honour." Evie started flipping through the pages until she saw a random page.

Mal grabbed the book. "I normally won't admit this or even think about it but today I stole something. Maleficents spell book." Everyone gasped. "Note to self, its in the bottom draw." Carlos went to the bottom draw and tossed Mal her Mothers spell book.

"Look in the book, Mal. Maybe we can get off this ship." Jay and Carlos started dancing happily.

"I've never casted a spell before. My Mom says it takes ages to perfect one spell." Mal looked at the different spells in the book.

"I'll help you. Cast a spell on me for practice." Evie stood up straight and confident.

"I'll help you as well." Carlos stood next to Evie. Jay joined them.

"Let me find a spell to use." Mal pointed her finger at a spell. "It has instructions. One sec...even though you lost the fight, give the man all the might." Mal waved her finger at Jay. "High-five Carlos." Carlos held out his hand. When Jay high-fived him, he flew across the room.

"Woah. That will be handy during the fight." Jay examined his hand. "Give me back my normal strength."

"Now the fight has come to an end, the mans normal strength will send." Mal waved her finger again and May had his normal strength.

"Try me." Evie ran excitedly to Mal.

"Ok. With the power of the mind, you may teleport in this time." Mal pointed at Evie. "Think of a place of go." Evie teleported next to Carlos.

"Can someone help me up?" Carlos was till on the floor. Evie helped him up.

"What are you doing?" Uma stormed in. She saw Mal had the book. "Give me back my book." Uma grabbed it.

"It's actually my Mothers book." Mal tried grabbing it back.

"Whoever has a spell on them, make them normal once again." Uma waved her finger and marched out of the room.

"Wait, what if the book has a love spell?" Jays face turned red.

"I highly doubt it." As soon as Carlos said that, Ruth walked in with the spell book.

"Looking in my lovers eyes, they'll love me and others they'll despise." Ruth walked over to Jay and kissed him. Carlos, Evie and Mal gasped.

"What have you done to our Jay?" Evie started smacking Ruth.

"Evie! Stop hitting my girl at once!" Jay pulled her away.

"Thank you, Jasy-baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruth blew him a kiss and locked the door.

"Jay, do you want to marry her?" Carlos asked him.

"Of course I do." Jay swooned.

"Jay, you hate Ruth. She's tried to kill you before." Mal grabbed his hands.

"Go away, guys. Can't you be happy for me? I'm marrying my girlfriend tomorrow." Jay sat down.

"Jay, please believe us." Evie started crying.

"Go away!" Jay pushed them all away.

"We've lost him. We've lost our best friend." Mal had tears in her eyes.

"There must be a way to get him out of the spell." Carlos walked over to the door. "Uma! I have a deal to make with you!" Uma opened the door.

"What's the deal?"

"If we can get Jay out of the love spell, you'll take us home." Carlos held out his hand.

"Deal. I'll give you some help. If you can get Jay to remember the times with you, the spell will be broken."  



	5. Jay remembers

"Jay, can you remember Rotten To The Core?" Mal asked him.

"What's that?" Jay stood up.

"It's a song. We came up with the lyrics and a dance." Carlos smiled.

"I don't recall us ever having a good time." Jay sat down again.

"Show him the dance." Mal, Evie and Carlos did the dance. Jay looked at them confused.

"Jay, pease try to remember." Evie cried again.

"I've only had good times with Ruth. Please stop bugging me. It's nighttime. We should sleep." Jay lay down on the floor.

"Tomorrow, Jay will be out of the spell." Carlos sat down, leant up against the wall.

"Don't worry, Evie. We'll get our best friend back." Mal took her hand.

"Mal, you slept with your head on my shoulder last night." Carlos started to laugh. "If it was comfortable, you are allowed to do it again."

"Thanks, Carlos." Mal leaned into Carlos.

"Night guys." Evie slept on the floor.

When morning came, Jay woke them up.

"Jay? You're already in your suit?" Evie's eyes focused.

"It's my wedding day. I can't wait to see how beautiful Ruth looks in her dress." Jay pulled them up to their feet.

"I can't take this anymore. Jay, you're our best friend. Me and Evie met you when we were 2, we all met Mal last year and we've all had a blast together. We've stolen things, had food fights, you saved me and Evie from being sucked into a whirlpool. You saved almost Mal from being executed. We've had so many memories together. Rotten To The Core is the best memory." Carlos grabbed Jays shoulders during his speech.

"I don't remember. Wish me luck, I better get ready for my bride." Jay smiled.

"Good luck, man." Carlos bro hugged him then properly hugged him. Mal and Evie hugged him and kissed him on the cheek then they cried. Carlos joined them.

"Why are you crying?" Jay asked them.

"You're getting married, you don't remember our memories together, we miss our Jay." Mal said through her tears.

"What is wrong with you guys? Of course I remember you. And what am I doing in this suit?" Jay was back to normal.

"Jay!" They all hugged him.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jay was so confused.

"Ruth put you under a love spell and you couldn't remember us. We tried to make you remember us but you were in love with Ruth." Mal squeezed him.

"When we all hugged you and me and Mal kissed your cheeks, the spell broke." Evie was so happy she had tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you." Carlos busted him.

"And when Ruth or Uma walk in, act like you're still under the spell." Evie looked out the window.

"What day is it?" Jay asked.

"It's our wedding day, Jasy-baby." Ruth walked in.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I've had a rough night. Don't let me see your dress yet because that will be bad luck." Jay kissed her hand.

"I'll make sure of it." Ruth hugged him.

"When's the wedding?" Carlos asked.

"In an hour so you all better get ready." Ruth left them.

"You didn't have to kiss her hand." Evie slapped Jay.

"If I didn't, she would've suspected that you broke the spell, then death gets invited." Jay tossed them their clothes. "Put your clothes on, I have a plan to get us out of here."

Carlos, Evie and Mal put their clothes on, one by one. While one of them was getting changed, everyone had to turn their backs. Once they were all done, Jay explained his plan.

"The plan is when everyone isn't expecting it, we jump out, Mal gets the spell book, casts spells on us for help, we defeat Uma and we get off this ship. Shirt, simple, easy. Who's with me?" Jay placed his hand in the middle.

"If we work together, it will work." Evie joined Jay.

"I'll take my chances." Carlos nudged Mal before he placed his hand in the middle.

"Uma already has the spell book. She can do whatever she wants to us. I don't know, guys." Mal starred at her friends. "But we're the VK's." Mal joined them and they howled like wolves. "How will I get the book?"

"Maybe you can use a spell? Try to use a spell that could help us. Practise with my tie." Carlos took off his tie and held it in his hand.

"How about we write a list of spells that could help us before we practise. We don't have the book so improvise." Evie grabbed Umas diary and her pen and gave it to Mal.  



	6. Casting spells

"Alright, we have a list so get practising, Mal." Carlos held out his tie.

"Ok. Give the tie to me on the count of three." Mal held out her hand. Nothing happened. "Dang it." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'll cross that one off." Jay scribbled out the first spell. "Spell 2. Go, Mal. You can do it."

"Thanks, Jay. The tie I see, give it to me." Nothing happened again so Jay crossed it off. "I want the tie so make it mine." Mal saw the tie twitch a little but it didn't come to her. She tried the next spell. "Give me what I want, what I really really want."

Evie and Carlos started singing and dancing. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah."

Jay started laughing. "Stay focus. I know we all love that song but we don't have time to sing it."

"Fine. Try another spell, Mal." Carlos held out the tie.

"Come to my hand and let my power expand." Mal saw that nothing happened again. "I told you that spell wouldn't work, Evie."

"It was worth a shot." Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not breaking down until you find the right spell." Carlos dangled the tie in between his thumb and index finger.

"Now I command, tie to my hand." The tie flew towards Mal.

"Hallelujah! It worked!" Carlos did the splits in celebration.

"Now I know what spell to use, we've just got to figure out how to get the chance." Mal tossed Carlos his tie.

"We'll know when, Mal." Jay screwed up the paper with spells on it started playing football with it. Carlos joined him.

"Hopefully. Let's all try to stay positive and Jay, I promise we'll be winning before Ruth can kiss you." Carlos, Mal and Jay shivered at what Evie just promised.

"Thanks, Evie. Hopefully Ruth won't kiss me." Jay tripped Carlos over.

"Actually, when she casted the spell on you, she kissed you." Carlos stood up.

"That's gross." Jay pretended to throw up.

"Jay, are we all ready?" Uma bursted the door open.

"Uma!?" Jay remembered he had to pretend that he was still under the spell. "Nice to see you again." He bowed and kissed her hand. "We're ready. Is my bride?"

"Shes ready and she's looking swell. One second." Uma tied Mal, Evie and Carlos's hands together with rope before she dragged them to the wedding. She placed Carlos behind Harry and placed Mal and Evie behind herself before giving them their bouquets of dead flowers..

"These are Ruths favourite flowers. Don't ruin them. If you do, you and your boys will die." Uma blew them kisses.

"Who would've thought that dead flowers are Ruths favourite." Evie giggled.

"Uma, do you really want Jay to be with you? If they get married, Jay will be with you." Carlos looked at Uma.

"Jay is not, strong and a team player. It will be heaven with Jay on my team." Uma squealed.

"Mal, Evie, Carlos, if you ruin our wedding, you will pay for it." Jay walked down the aisle.

"The bride will be with us shortly." Gil busted Jay.

"I can wait to see her. I bet she looks so beautiful she looks better than a princess." Jay smiled but on the inside, he was acting like he was throwing up.

Ruth appeared in a big, puffy, white dress with a long veil and high heels. She stumbled her way to Jay who pretended like he was in love with but when she stood opposite him, he broke.

"Ruth, it's going down." Jay restrained her. "Guys go!" Mal, Evie and Carlos ran away to break out of the ropes. Uma, Harry and Gil pinned Jay down, tied him up and ran after Mal, Evie and Carlos.

"Harry, let go of me!" Mal tried getting away from Harry.

"Uma! We will escape!" Evie kicked Uma but she didn't let go of her.

"I'll fight all of you if I have to!" Carlos tried biting Gil. It was no use. The VK's were defeated.

"Ruth, please don't marry me." Jay pleaded. "I don't love you and I'm sorry for that but, can't the wedding wait until we're...older?" Jay smiled at her.

"Start the wedding!" Ruth ordered. "Jay, I'm a part of Umas crew and we get whatever we want. I want you and I will have you." Jay saw the craziness in Ruths eyes and he became terrified.

"Jay, we're sorry." Mal cried.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathering here today to celebrate the wedding of Jay and Ruth in holy matrimony. Before we start, are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Gil looked around the deck.

"I object." Jay said.

"Me two." Carlos joined him.

"Me three." Mal threw her bouquet on the floor.

"Me four." Evie kept her bouquet.

"There will be no objections!" Uma walked over to one of the seats, grabbed the bandanas on it and tied them around the VK's mouths.

"Shall we continue?" Gil asked them. The VK's just murmured. "Do you Jay take Ruth to be your wife?" Jay shook his head. Gil took it as a yes. "Ruth, do take Jay to be your husband?"

"Yes I do." Ruth hugged Jay.

"You may now kiss the groom." Gil smiled sinisterly as he stepped back. Ruth pulled down Jays bandana and Jay screamed.

"Pucker up, Jay. After this, we can have our honeymoon." Ruth applied another layer of lipstick before she grabbed Jays shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Guys, help!" Jay started to struggle but Harry restrained him.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted in fear but he had his bandana on so no one understood him.

"Go away, Ruth!" Jay pushed Ruth over with his leg and she landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"Jasy, don't do this at our wedding." Ruth was mad and she made she showed it.

"Do you mean 'wedding'?" Jay said it with air quotes. He heard his friends snicker.

"No, Jay. This is a proper wedding. Now kiss me!"  



	7. Spell battle

Mal looked around the deck and saw the spell book. She grabbed Jays attention and she pointed her head to the book. Jay remembered the teleporting spell Mal used on Evie.

"Before I kiss you, I have something to say." Everyone looked at Jay. "With the power of the mind, let me teleport in time."

Jay teleported to the book, picked it up and teleported to the bottom of the ship. He used his fingers to find a spell to break the ropes. "On the count of three, set me free." His ropes fell to the floor. Jay teleported to his friends and luckily, Ruth and her gang weren't there. He pulled down his friends bandanas.

"Jay, you came back for us." Mal smiled.

"On the count of three, set Mal, Carlos and Evie free." The other ropes fell and Jay threw the book to Mal. "I wasn't going to let you be tortured like that. The ropes hurt like crazy." Jay kicked the ropes away.

"I'm glad you did come back for us." Evie hugged him tight.

"Even though we're Rotten To The Core, I'm a VK." Jay hugged Mal before they howled like wolves which was a big mistake.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Now is the time I can use my memory to get my man. Now I command bring Jay to my hand." Ruth appeared and she casted a spell on Jay which made him start sliding across the deck to her.

"Go away, Ruth. Help me, guys." He reached his hands out to his friends who grabbed them and started pulling him.

"Don't fight the magic, Jay." Harry laughed.

"But I will." Jay gripped harder onto his friends who were trying to pull him away from them.

Mal took a few steps back. "Now I command bring Jay to my hand." She held out her hand and Jay flew towards her.

"Thanks, Mal." Jay thanked her.

"Now I command bring Jay to my hand!" Ruth shouted.

"Now I command bring Jay to my hand!" Mal shouted louder. After a moment, Ruth and Mal said it together.

"Now I command bring Jay to my hand!"

Mal eyes turned green so Jay ended up with Mal. Mal gripped onto his arms so he couldn't move anywhere. Ruth was so mad, she had a cloud of red around her.

"Evie, check the book for a spell." Mal gave the book to Evie but before she could find a spell, Ruth shouted a spell at the top of her lungs.

"By the power of the sea, send these four away after three!" Ruth didn't care that she was sending Jay away, she didn't want to see the VK's again.

"What does that mean? Carlos, take the book." Evie handed the book to Carlos.

A wind appeared which was very weak but soon it was speeding up and getting stronger. Carlos put the book in his pocket and he grabbed Evie's hand while his other hand gripped onto the fence on the side of the ship. Evie grabbed Mal's hand and they were all in the air. Carlos gripped onto the fence hard but he was slipping. Carlos's foot was right next to Evie's hand so she did a quick switch, Evie reached for his foot and grabbed it, leaving his other hand to reach for the fence.

"Carlos! Cast a spell from the book!" Mal shouted over the wind.

Carlos wrapped his arm around the fence, pulled out the book and tried to read the pages. He read a spell out loud that stopped the wind.

"This sudden wind that has begun, stop it now, make it done!"

The wind stopped and all four of them dropped to the floor. Carlos quickly showed Mal a spell and she looked at him like he was crazy. Carlos nodded at her so Mal looked into Ruths eyes and read loud a clear the spell.

"The strength of evil is as good as none, when stands before four hearts as one."

Evie and Jay were very confused but once Carlos explained it to them in a whisper, they all stepped forward to Mal as she threw the book to the floor. Evie took Jays hand but Jay and Carlos stood at either side of Mal and took her hands. Mal felt safe and confident so she said the spell louder.

"The strength of evil is as good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." Her friends stood like the owned the ship so she did the same.

"You think a silly little spell is going to stop us?" Uma laughed.

"The strength of evil is as good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." Mal said it more confidently which intimidated Ruth, Uma, Harry and Gil. Mals eyes started to turn green again and so did Ruths. Uma, Harry and Gil stepped back a bit but then their eyes turned green.

"The strength of evil is as good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Mal shouted it this time so when she did, Umas crew flew into the ocean next to the ship and the VK's were so relieved.

"I'm so glad that's over." Jay bro hugged Carlos.

"Yeah. I think we should be careful of who is around us. If we accidentally bump into Uma again, she will make sure that you and Ruth get married." Carlos shivered at that thought and so did Jay.

"I can't believe you did it, Mal. Our love for each other really is stronger than all four of them put together." Evie hugged Mal. She pulled Carlos and Jay into the hug.

"Mal, I still have the teleportation spell on me so can you turn be back to normal and get us out of here?" Jay asked Mal.

"I have a few spells to cast but friends come before everything in my opinion." Mal flicked through the book. "Jay has a spell on him, make him normal once again." Mal waved her finger and pointed at Jay. She then went over to edge if the boat and casted a spell on everyone in the water. "For every spell you have memorised, make them forget, minimised." She finally made her friends hold hands and stand in a circle before casting the last spell. "Us four want to go home, send us back to our safe dome." 


	8. Home

They all teleported to their new home, in their normal clothes.

"We're home! I've missed this place!" Evie hugged the couch. They all heard a knock on the door. "I think that's my Mom." She opened the door to see the evil queen and Maleficent holding their new decorations for the furniture.

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you!" Mal hugged her Mother as she threw the stuff on the floor.

"Mal, my little devil. Where have you been?" Maleficent checked her for bruises.

"Uma captured us and she stole this from you." Mal gave her the spell book.

"That little sea witch. I better get this home. Bye, Mal." Maleficent walked home.

"Evie, your duvets are there and since you've been captured from Uma like Mal just said, I made you a cover and cushions for you couch that will suit all of you, pillows for you beds, blankets for all of you, a table cover, curtains for this room and your bedrooms and carpets." The evil queen threw her stuff on the floor. "I'll get back to my stall." She left.

"How about we party?" Carlos unpacked his stereo and played Rotten To The Core.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Mal twirled around.

"A dirty no good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay danced with Mal.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Evie rolled her eyes.

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos started dancing with Evie.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal and Evie smiled at each other.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more. I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeee I'm rotten to the core." Carlos and Jay spun Evie and Mal around as they all sang the chorus.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just...unique." Jay lifted Mal into the air.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay dipped Mal.

"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I'm made you hurt?" Evie kissed Carlos's cheek.

"The past is past, forgive, forget. The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet." Carlos twirled Evie around.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." The break down music started and they all stood in the line as they did the dance. They all bursted out the chorus.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more. I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeee I'm rotten to the core." The all fell back onto the pile Maleficent and the evil queen left.

"I'm so tired after today." Jay panted.

"You should be. Today's been wickedly bad." Carlos sat up.

"I just feel like sleeping down here tonight." Mal grabbed a purple pillow, blanket and a duvet that was purple and black with Mal written on it.

"I'll join you." Evie grabbed a blue blanket, duvet and pillow with Evie written on the duvet.

"I can't be bothered going to bed." Carlos dug out a white and red duvet with Carlos written on it, a white pillow and a red blanket.

"I'll sleep down here as well." Jay grabbed a brown blanket, red pillow and a red and brown duvet with Jay written on it.

"I think the duvets should be our mattresses and the blankets should be our duvets." Evie set up her bed and everyone did the same.

"I'm not really tired enough to fall asleep yet so how about we mess around a bit." Jay stood up.

"I'm down for that." Jay pulled Carlos up.

"Me and Evie will jus talk." Mal smiled at the boys who began to wrestle.

Half and hour later. They all got into bed and fell asleep, knowing that their friendship and love for each other will never die. 


End file.
